La Confession Accidentelle de Merlin
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Merthur ; Merlin reçoit un journal intime pour son anniversaire de la part de Gwen et y écrit ses sentiments pour son Prince. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand Arthur le lit ?


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

_**Disclaimer : **_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base : **_Merlin

_**Couple : **_Merthur = Arthur / Merlin

_**Titre : **_La Confession Accidentelle de Merlin

_**Titre original : **_Merlin's accidental confession

_**Auteur : **_Arrow'Nash

_**Traductrice : **_Miss Égypte

_**Mise en page : **_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ T (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé : **_Merlin reçoit un journal intime pour son anniversaire de la part de Gwen et y écrit ses sentiments pour son Prince. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand Arthur le lit ?

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Cette histoire contient du Merthur, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisais pas. Mais pour tous ceux qui aiment… Et bien préparez-vous à du Merthur ! C'est un point de vue de Merlin (juste pour info)

Alors, profitez-en !

Attention : je ne possède pas les personnages de Merlin, s'ils étaient à moi, ce ne serait plus un programme adapté aux enfants ! :D Mais en tout cas aucune infraction du droit d'auteur prévu !

Les dénouements heureux sont impressionnants. Merci pour la lecture !

_**Moi : **_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Confession Accidentelle de Merlin<strong>_

**POV De Merlin :**

Arthur était planté là à me regarder.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez de cette façon… »

Je reculai, meurtrie par son regard furieux (qui aurait pu être une lueur confuse, mais je ne saurais pas vraiment le dire.)

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis… Me dire que tu es, tu sais… »

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et pleurai.

**Flash Black :**

Je ris quand Gwen, déterminée, s'approcha de moi avec un paquet dans ses mains.

« Joyeux anniversaire Merlin ! »

Je souris comme elle me le donnait de force.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je pense que ça va t'aider à arrêter de trop stresser ! »

Je ris une nouvelle fois et la remercia. Elle me regardait avec de grand yeux remplient d'attente. Je défis la petite ficelle et déchirai l'emballage. Dans mes mains apparut un petit livre relié de maroquinerie avec écrit en en-tête : « Journal de Merlin ». Je l'ouvris et ne vis rien d'autre que des pages blanches.

« Euh… Un journal ?_, Demandais-je avec un sourire figé. _»

Gwen hocha la tête et eut un petit rire.

« Je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes ! Il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour trouver le cadeau idéal ! Oh joyeux anniversaire Merlin ! J'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée. »

Elle repartie ensuite travailler, me laissant debout au milieu d'un couloir avec un journal dans les mains. Un journal intime ? C'était un peu un truc de filles, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien elle avait vraiment du réfléchir, je suppose. J'haussai les épaules et retournai dans ma chambre.

Gwen était une faiseuse de miracle, décidais-je. Elle avait raison, je me sentais tellement mieux après avoir écrit tout ce qui me troublais et je senti comme un poids géant être enlevé de mes épaules. Je relu mon œuvre.

_Cher journal,_

_Bonjour. Gwen t'as donné à moi et elle est ma meilleure amie. Enfin, si on ne compte pas Arthur. C'est une chose stupide à dire : « Arthur est mon meilleur ami », mais il l'est. Tout du moins je me plais à penser qu'il l'est. Arthur est le Prince de Camelot et je suis son serviteur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis cela parce que tu n'es pas une personne, mais c'est l'enfer._

_J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. Je ne l'ai jamais dite à personne et cela m'obsède depuis un an maintenant. Tu vois, journal, je suis… C'est une chose difficile à dire, malgré tout, ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'un problème partagé est un problème à moitié résolu… Donc voilà. Je suis gay. Qui plus est, je suis gay pour Arthur. Il est stupide et je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais l'être, mais je ne peux m'empêcher, moi, d'être ce que je suis._

_La jalousie et la haine s'emparent de moi lorsqu'Arthur est présenté par son père à de belles jeunes femmes._

_J'exalte chaque fois qu'il les rejetait._

_Mon estomac se retourne et mon cœur bat la chamade chaque fois que je le vois, le soleil jouant dans ses cheveux d'or et avec son sourire qu'il me destine._

_Mais tu vois, journal, le problème est qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi et ne le sera jamais._

_Je dois y aller maintenant, pour le voir, pour passer un autre jour avec mon désir et ma souffrance._

_Je vais te prendre avec moi, de cette façon personne ne saura. Je n'ai pas assez confiance en la sécurité de ma chambre où quelqu'un pourrait venir te chercher._

_D'ailleurs si Arthur savait, il me rejetterait et j'en mourrais intérieurement. C'est pourquoi je ne le dirais à personne. Jamais. Je ne dirais pas que je suis amoureux d'Arthur, Prince de Camelot._

_Cordialement,_

_Merlin._

« Bonjour Merlin, tu es de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Enfin tu es toujours de bonne humeur. C'est un peu énervant pour être honnête ! »

Arthur était comme à son habitude, un crétin, mais pas même ses insultes vaguement amusantes ne pourraient me gâcher mon anniversaire.

Il s'avança vers moi.

« Que tiens-tu dans ta main ?_, Me demanda-t-il. _»

Avant de saisir le présent et de le mettre hors de ma portée. Il lut la couverture.

« Ah ! Un journal intime ? C'est un truc de fille, n'est-ce pas ?_, Dit-il. _»

Ce qui confirma mes précédentes pensées.

« J'ai toujours su que tu avais un côté efféminé en toi Merlin. Je suis très fier que tu le montres ! Hum, que dit Merlin-fille ici ? »

Je secouai la tête, encore une insulte. J'essayai de lui reprendre mon journal.

« Ne lisez pas !_, Hurlais-je. _»

Je tentais de l'empêcher de tourner les pages et de révéler la seule chose importante de mon cœur. En vain. Arthur a simplement ri et me repoussa. Je tombai au sol. Je me recroquevillai autant que je le pouvais. J'attendis la douleur.

**Fin du Flash Black.**

Arthur était planté là à me regarder.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez de cette façon… »

Je reculai, meurtrie par son regard furieux (qui aurait pu être une lueur confuse, mais je ne saurais pas vraiment le dire.)

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis… Me dire que tu es, tu sais… »

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et pleurai.

Je sentis qu'il s'accroupit à côté de moi. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps.

« Ne pleure pas Merlin. Ce sont les filles qui pleurent. »

Cette remarque ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Aussi lui criai-je :

« C'est un truc de gay, vous voulez dire ! »

Il releva ma tête pour mieux me regarder.

« Merlin. Tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer, tu as raison lorsque tu dis que je suis ton meilleur ami. Tu es le mien aussi. Mais tu as tort de penser que je pourrais, même dans un million d'année… »

Je me préparai pour la douleur qui aller arriver.

« …Te rejeter ! »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Quoi ? Hein ? »

Je ne pouvais que balbutier le désordre de mes pensées lorsqu'il sourit. Un sourire qui m'était destiné.

« Je t'aime Merlin. »

Il baissa la tête et colla sa bouche à la mienne. Je frissonnais au contact que j'avais attendu si longtemps.

« Je t'aime Merlin. »

Ces mots, je les porterais en moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'étais si heureux de savoir que l'homme que j'aimais… M'aimait en retour.

Je souris dans le baiser et souriais toujours quand il cessa.

« Je t'aime aussi !_, Murmurais-je, souriant comme un fou._ »

_**FIN**_


End file.
